This invention relates to a lamp holder, and particularly to a lamp holder which has a housing confining an upper compartment for receiving a lamp seat of a lamp and a lower compartment accommodating a switch.
A typical lamp holder of the type described above is shown in FIG. 1, wherein a substantially cylindrical housing includes a partition plate 11 dividing the housing into two chambers. The upper one of the chambers is provided with a cylindrical conductive plate 12 to receive and engage with a threaded conductive lamp seat 21. An angled conductive plate 13 is mounted on the partition plate 11 with one end thereof in contact with a contact 22 of the lamp. Another contact plate 15 is mounted on a support member of the housing so as to be electrically connected with or disconnected from the angled conductive plate through a turnable conductive plate 141 which is operated by an operating rod 14. Such a lamp holder requires a larger amount of conductive material such as copper to fabricate the cylindrical conductive plate which must serve as both a conductor and a screw coupling member. In addition, when using this lamp holder, the lamp seat of the lamp must be screwed lightly in the cylindrical conductive plate 12 so as to be held firmly thereby. The screw coupling operation of the lamp holder and the lamp seat is time-consuming. It is especially inconvenient when a plurality of lamps are required to be temporarily installed in a place such as a theater or the like necessitating that the lamps be attached to the lamp seat before use and detached therefrom after use. Moreover, when using the above-described lamp holder, the lamp is frequently damaged due to excessive pressure applied thereon during the attaching or detaching operation.